


hello again

by cancerouscactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, One Shot, but he is also needy boy, but u could probably tell that from the word count, need the snaj hug, really short, zoro is angry boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerouscactus/pseuds/cancerouscactus
Summary: After Sanji being gone so long doing whatever the fuck over there with Big Mom, Zoro sees him.Alternatively, Zoro smothers Sanji but not without having words with him.





	

He’d known for a while Sanji was coming back. Of course he was, he’s their cook. It doesn’t stop Zoro from missing him- and  _ god how he’s missed him.  _ And maybe he didn’t really feel the whole “aching, longing, staring out the window sighing” that’s more of Sanji’s thing anyway. It was more of a dull “you’ve been left behind again” and while it did upset him, it pissed him off more than anything. But that doesn’t really matter because his cook is standing across from him, little basket of food in his hand like a child going on a damn picnic and a heartbreakingly joyful look on his face. Shitty cook wouldn’t have felt like crap if he just  _ didn’t leave in the first place.  _

“Dumbass,” anger and hurt comes back raging like a fucking lion, “why the fuck did you leave? Do you think we’re not  _ capable _ enough to stop your shitty family? Are you fucking kidding me-” he’s cut off with the feeling of lips and a joyful smile pressed against his own chapped lips. With a frown he places his hands firmly on Sanji’s shoulders, pushing him back a bit- he will not be fucking distracted- and stares angrily at the man. The other man just smiles that same smile and while his anger certainly isn’t dissipated it’s shoved to the side a little, somewhat less important now. 

He pulls the cook closer and wraps himself around the man. He places a firm kiss on the other man’s forehead, another on his cheek, nose, and his stupid swirly eyebrow. “You still aren’t forgiven.” He whispers a little breathlessly-  _ shit the cook’s crying, fuck.  _

Kissing the away the tears that are falling, he barely hears the “Your breath fucking stinks you stupid swordsman.” He chuckles slightly, realizing again just how much he loves Sanji. 

This- this is good. 

 


End file.
